King Joe Dragoon
King Joe Dragoon is the second weapon of the Alien Drache, although Alien Pedan later came to use it as well. The union of Zettonian and Pedan technology, it is said by its creators and widely considered by other races to be the most powerful and versatile King Joe model ever built. Appearance Dragoon King Joe Dragoon resembles a normal King Joe, but with a red paint job. It also adds a fifth ship to the design, which forms dragon-like wings and a tail. It has clawed feet, and its main body is similar to the design of the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed. Its right hand is a huge Gatling gun, and its left is a large drill. Raiden TBA History Return of the Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Lightning After Drachium Death Zetton's failure, King Joe Dragoon was used by the Alien Drache as their backup plan. TBA Ultraman Coral TBA Data - Dragon Winger= Dragon Winger The wings, tail, feet, and cranium of King Joe Dragoon, this fifth component sets it apart from King Joes that came before it. Where the others are spaceships, this one is a small, mechanical dragon. Powers * Sentience: Possessing an AI, Dragon Winger can act independently from the other ships and make its own decisions; however, it is loyal to King Joe and its creators. * Flight: Dragon Winger can fly at speeds of up to Mach 2. * Drachium Fire: Dragon Winger can blast intense flames from its mouth. It is the same as the Dragon Dest Ray, but less condensed. * Drachium: Dragon Winger is built from Drachium, a Pedanium/Zettonium alloy. This retains the durability of Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing Dragon Winger to survive attacks that send normal ships plummeting out of the sky. It also allows Dragon Winger to reconstitute itself within atomic scale. * Size Change: Dragon Winger can shrink to the size of a toy dragon for storage by the Drachians, and then grow back to giant size when needed. * Combination: Dragon Winger can dock to Prince Joe Dragoon at high speeds to form King Joe Dragoon. ** Self-Repair: When Dragon Winger docks to Prince Joe Dragoon, it can activate an auto-repair program that can fix any damage previously dealt to the robot, allowing King Joe Dragoon to fight at maximum capacity. However, this can only be used once before the Drachians have to recharge the program. - King= King Joe Dragoon The combination of Prince Joe Dragoon and the Dragon Winger. The complete form of King Joe Dragoon. Powers and Weapons * Dragon Dest Ray: Like any King Joe, the Dragoon model can fire beams from its eyes. However, this version has three different types: ** Dragon Thunder Dest Ray: Bolts of electricity similar to the original King Joe's. ** Dragon Fire Dest Ray: Blasts of intense heat. ** Dragon Ice Dest Ray: Icy cold beams which can cause great pain to Ultras and other beings weak to cold. ** Dragoon Death Burst: Combining all three Dest Ray types into one, King Joe Dragoon fires a powerful beam of elemental energy from its chest. Its ultimate attack. * Drachium Gatling: An enhanced version of King Joe Black's Pedanium Launcher, King Joe Dragoon's right arm is a large Gatling gun. It fires out powerful light bullets, each capable of creating explosions as large as King Joe Dragoon itself. * Drachium Spiral: King Joe Dragoon's left arm is a large drill, which can pierce even Ultra Armor. * Dragon Wing Defender: By connecting its wings, King Joe Dragoon can create a nearly unbreakable energy barrier, not only between the wings but around its entire body. * Separation Ships: King Joe Dragoon retains its Prince form's ability to separate into four ships and the Dragon Winger, which can be read about in the other tabs. * Drachium: King Joe Dragoon's structure and armor are formed from Drachium, a Pedanium-Zettonium alloy. This retains the durability of Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing King Joe Dragoon to survive tough beatings and powerful beams. It also allows King Joe Dragoon to reconstitute itself within atomic scale. * Flight: Thanks to Dragon Winger, King Joe Dragoon can use its wings to fly at speeds of up to Mach 1. * Size Change: King Joe Dragoon can shrink to the size of a set of toy ships for storage by the Drachians, and then grow back to giant size when needed. }} - King Joe Raiden= King Joe Raiden is a modified version of King Joe Dragoon. Rather than KitsuneSoldier, this version was created by BigD2003, and appears in Ultraman Coral. - Ptera Winger= Ptera Winger The wings, feet, and cranium of King Joe Raiden, this fifth component sets it apart from King Joes that came before it. Where the others are spaceships, this one is a small, mechanical pteranodon. :;Powers and Weapons *'Sentience': Possessing an AI, Ptera Winger can act independently from the other ships and make its own decisions; however, it is loyal to King Joe and its creators. *'Flight': Ptera Winger can fly at speeds of up to Mach 4. *'Ultra Drachium Novabolt': Ptera Winger can fire a stream of lightning bolts and blast of intense flames from its mouth simultaneously. It is the same as the Hyper Fire Dest Ray, but less condensed. *'Ultra Drachium': Ptera Winger is built from Ultra Drachium, a Ultra Pedanium/Zettonium alloy. This retains the durability of Ultra Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing Ptera Winger to survive attacks that send normal ships plummeting out of the sky. It also allows Ptera Winger to reconstitute itself within atomic scale. *'Size Change': Ptera Winger can shrink to the size of a toy pteranodon for storage by the user(s), and then grow back to giant size when needed. *'Combination': Ptera Winger can dock to Prince Joe Raiden at high speeds to form King Joe Raiden. **'Self-Repair': When Ptera Winger docks to Prince Joe Raiden, it can activate an auto-repair program that can fix any damage previously dealt to the robot, allowing King Joe Raiden to fight at maximum capacity. However, this can only be used once before the user(s) have to recharge the program. *'Ptera Wing Tackle': Ptera Winger's most powerful move, it is basically tackling and slamming into the enemy after engulfing itself in electricity. - King= King Joe Raiden The combination of Prince Joe Raiden and the Ptera Winger. The complete form of King Joe Raiden. :;Powers and Weapons *'Raiden End Burst': Combining all three Hyper Dest Ray types into one, King Joe Raiden fires a powerful beam of elemental energy from its chest. Its ultimate attack. *'Ultra Drachium Gatling': An enhanced version of King Joe's Emerium Beam Cannon and King Joe Black's Pedanium Launcher, King Joe Dragoon's right arm is a large Gatling gun. It fires out powerful light bullets of Emerium, each capable of creating explosions as large as King Joe Raiden itself. **'Hyper Drachium Buster': King Joe Black's Hyper Pedanium Buster expect it is empowered by Emerium energy. **'Emerium Ray': Prince Joe Raiden is able to fire a more powerful version of the Emerium Ray from the Ultra Drachium Gatling. **'Ultra Drachium Blade': An enhanced version of King Joe's Pedanium Blade. Prince Joe Raiden's alternate weapon, an arm blade which can be switched from the Ultra Drachium Gatling to Ultra Drachium Blade. The blade itself is absurdly sharp and can cut through almost any material. *'Ultra Drachium Spiral': Prince Joe Raiden's left arm is a large drill, which can pierce even Ultra Armor. It has three modes: **'Drill Mode': The standard Drill Mode used in all the other modes for attacking enemies. **'Trident Mode': The drill spreads apart to form a trident weapon. **'Shield Mode': The drill spreads apart into a rotating propeller to block attacks. *'Separation Ships': King Joe Raiden retains its Prince form's ability to separate into four ships and the Ptera Winger, which can be read about in the other tabs. *'Ultra Drachium': King Joe Raiden's structure and armor are formed from Ultra Drachium, a Ultra Pedanium-Zettonium alloy. This retains the durability of Ultra Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing King Joe Raiden to survive tough beatings and powerful beams. It also allows King Joe Raiden to reconstitute itself within atomic scale. *'Flight': Thanks to Ptera Winger, King Joe Raiden can use its wings to fly at speeds of up to Mach 3. *'Size Change': King Joe Raiden can shrink to the size of a set of toy ships for storage by the user(s), and then grow back to giant size when needed. }} }} Gallery KJD.jpg|King Joe Dragoon's original design by Furnozilla Trivia * King Joe Dragoon is obviously based on the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed, although I put effort into it to make it more original and not just the Egg Dragoon shoved into my series, except under the thin veil of being turned into a King Joe. * Image by Ultraman Plasma * Original drawing by Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:King Joe variations Category:Robots Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:King Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity